Morgan and Garcia a couple?
by Moldee
Summary: Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Emily give their thoughts on if Morgan and Garcia are a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan and Garcia are discussing the incident at the coffee shop before the morning meeting.

Garcia asks, "Why do people always think we are a couple? It seems just because I know how you like your coffee or because I have a nickname or two for you."

"I do not understand it either Babygirl. I am a profiler but I still do not see what they see." Says Morgan.

Garcia stopped the morning meeting before it gets started to ask the other profilers. "Why do people always think me and Morgan are a couple?" Everyone at the table is speechless for a moment. Then Rossi says, "I cannot even begin to imagine." And Hotch follows that with "We need to get this meeting started."

As the day moves forward and the team works on catching the unsub, everyone's mind thinks about the couple question with some unique replies if it is ever asked again.

Rossi thinks to himself on the plane, I thought they were a couple when I first started at the BAU. They just do things that couples do, like make coffee or food for the other ones without asking any questions regarding what to put in the coffee or on the plate.

Reid looks deep in thought during a lunch break that everyone assumes he is thinking about the case, but really he is remembering the question. Since he spends a good deal of time outside of the office with the two of them, he has noticed they always sit next to each other. In fact, everyone just automatically leaves the seat next to one of them open if the other one has not arrived at the office meeting, team dinner or night at the local bar.

JJ relaxed for a moment after the press conference regarding the latest case and her mind wondered to the morning question. Why do people think Morgan and Garcia are a couple? She laughs to herself as she remembers the many conversations she has had with each. Garcia often refers to Morgan's favorite this or that or buys something on the personal side for him if they are out shopping. It is the same type of thing JJ might say or do for Will. Then there is Morgan who just always seems to do what Garcia asked for before she even asks. If they are out at the Mall, he carries her purse and her shopping bags without a thought. He always opens the car door for her. Come to think of it he never does that for me or Emily.

When Emily quietly asked what JJ is smirking about she mentions the question and the car door. Emily agrees and tries to understand why. She tells JJ the first thing that comes to her as a profiler. Morgan sees her and JJ as co-workers, equals in the line of duty. He treats them as he would Reid, Rossi or Hotch, while he treats Garcia as he would a woman he might be dating. Garcia is a girlie girl, she always appears feminine. She almost always wears a dress with jewelry.

Rossi sits next to Hotch on the jet home when he notices Hotch is trying to stop the smile that keeps forming on his face. He tells Hotch, "It is OK to smile, no one on the plane will mind." Hotch smiles and says, he was thinking of the question. Do you know how many times I have had to stop one of their "personal" conversations in front of other police officers, FBI, etc., because they are talking the way the just normally talk. Babygirl, hot stuff, spank me, etc. Hotch has the perfect answer for Garcia's question. People think you are a couple because you are a couple. You may not be dating but as best friends you know all the things about each other that couples know about each other and it comes out in everything you do. It is not a bad thing, but it is easy to understand why people think you are a couple.

Hotch stops Garcia at the start of their next morning meeting. He says, "Garcia and Morgan, you want to know why people think you two are a couple? Here are a few of the reasons: Nicknames, flirting, touching, you finish each other's sentences, phones calls regarding a case are almost always done between the two of you instead of another member of the team out of habit, you spend time outside of work hanging out together so you have many personal conversations or memories to share as you work together. You have lunch together when we are at the office. You room together on occasion when working on a case. If I did not know either of you and saw you standing across a room together talking, I have no doubt I would assume you were a couple. You two seem to have the hard part of being a couple down.

Now I have a question for the two of you. Why don't you try the fun part and actually get under the sheets together? Everyone at the meeting is left speechless, as Hotch takes a sit and actually smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

_I never planned to post another chapter to this story, but everyone was so kind with comments and reviews that I thought I would give it a shot. I do not understand how to reply to the emails I receive once I post a story so if anyone has time to PM me with that info, I would really appreciate it. Again thanks for your encouragement. I love the characters Criminal Minds, writers and actors, have created and cannot get enough of them so I write about them._

_Here is where we left off last time:__**Now I have a question for the two of you. Why don't you try the fun part and actually get under the sheets together? Everyone at the meeting is left speechless, as Hotch takes a seat and actually smiles.**_

It takes everyone a good five minutes to gather themselves. Once this happens, Garcia starts talking about the case and neither her nor Morgan mention their "couple question or status again". The case is reviewed and Hotch says, "Wheels up in 30."

As everyone begins to leave the conference room, JJ asks Emily to stop by her office to take a look at something. Once in her office, she shuts the door and burst into uncontrolled laughter followed immediately by Emily's laugh. Emily gains control long enough to ask, "Can you believe the words that came out of Hotch's mouth? I thought I was going to fall off my chair." JJ smiles and says, "You, I wanted to get up and do a funky dance. I was so happy to hear it being said out loud. Do you think they will actually do something about it? I cannot wait to see how this plays out with Morgan and Garcia."

Meanwhile, Rossi had followed Hotch back into his office. Once there he sits in the chair and smiles. While Hotch sits at his desk and grins. After a moment or two, Hotch's grin turns into a frown. "Do you think I went too far with my words to Morgan and Garcia? I always try to be professional in my position but I just could not take it anymore. How can the two of them be so blind? I know Garcia is not a profiler but she could get Morgan to bring the moon to her if she asks. While Morgan is a one of the best profiler's in the FBI, but he cannot see how Garcia feels about him? Hotch asks Rossi. "I know on some level they both know how the other one feels but something is stopping each of them but admitting it. Maybe we can get Reid to play emotionally dumb and prompt them some questions to get them thinking along the right lines," replies Rossi. Hotch says, "Count me out, I got to involved today."

Reid smiles as he leaves Morgan and Garcia in the conference room and heads into the kitchen/lunch area for some coffee before the jet leaves.

Garcia keeps her head down as she gathers her papers and iPad before starting to leave the conference room. Morgan grabs her arm as she starts to leave. "You, Babygirl, are just going to leave after the words and smile that came out of Hotch?" asks Morgan. "Um, I, I do not know what Hotch was thinking saying something like that to us. I mean I know we asked why people think we are a couple but to say what he said. "Do you think Hotch is angry with us? Have we pushed our flirting too far that he would say something so crazy to us?" asks Garcia. Morgan smiled and said as he was leaving. "It does not sound that crazy to me."

For the second time in less than two hours Garcia was left speechless. Garcia arrived back in her office and started searching for information on the latest murders. Unfortunately her mind continued to wonder to Hotch's comments about her and Morgan. Why would he say something like that? He never gets that personal and to be smiling when he said it. This has to be some kind of trick. But what and why would Hotch and Morgan play a trick like this on her? The BAU members were her family and friends, why would they hurt her this way? After 45 minutes of talking to herself, Garcia decided they must have all decided her flirting had gotten out of hand but did not know how to tell her. Was this her family's way of saying enough is enough? After all if Morgan really had an interest in her, he had hundreds of opportunities over the years to pursue her. They had been alone hundreds of times and in various states of undress so she was convinced he never had an interest in her. Morgan was never one to be shy and if he was interested in a woman, he told her. With one final thought on the matter, Garcia decided she would stop flirting and be professional to all of the BAU members when they called, especially Morgan.

Even as the plane was landing in Denver, all the team members still had a small smirk on their faces. Everyone but Morgan. The look on Garcia's face when he told her "it does not sound that crazy to me" left Morgan very concerned. Garcia looked terrified when Morgan made the comment. How after all their years of flirting could she not be at least a little interested or curious about the two of them as a couple. Hotch was right, they had the hard part of being a couple down.


	3. Chapter 3

I am going out of town until October 1st, but I wanted to share Chapter 3. I plan to post the final two chapters the first week in October. Thank you for reading my story. I cannot wait for the new season of Criminal Minds to start next week.

_**Even as the plane was landing in Denver, all the team members still had a small smirk on their faces. Everyone but Morgan. The look on Garcia's face when he told her "it does not sound that crazy to me" left Morgan very concerned. Garcia looked terrified when Morgan made the comment. How after all their years of flirting could she not be at least a little interested or curious about the two of them as a couple. Hotch was right, they had the hard part of being a couple down. **_

As the Jet landed, Hotch sent Emily and Reid to the morgue, Morgan and Rossi to the last murder location, while he and JJ headed for the police station.

Emily asked Reid what his thoughts were on the Garcia and Morgan situation. He started to reply with a statistic but stopped and said. "You know I have never read anything that applies to their situation. They are unique." Emily smiled and agreed. She never had any friends who were in love but never realized it.

Rossi commented on the ride back to the police station about Morgan being so quiet. "Yes", Morgan replied. Rossi then asked if Morgan had talked with Garcia before they left Virginia. I tried was Morgan's only answer.

As the team discussed the case, Hotch said "find out if Garcia has anything to tie the victims together". No one moved. Everyone just looked at Morgan. He got up from the table to give her a call.

"How can I assist you Agent Morgan" Garcia politely asked when she answered the phone. "Excuse me" said Morgan. "I asked how I could help you Agent Morgan." "Babygirl, is there someone in the room with you? Are you ok?" Asked Morgan. Garcia ignored the questions and replied, "I have discovered the victims both had the same dentist in common. I am not sure if that helps the case but that is all I know at this time. I will continue to search." Then Morgan heard a click of the phone. He started to dial her number again when the police chief walked passed him saying we have another victim. Morgan shared Garcia's dentist information and they all revised the profiler to find this killer.

After Morgan did not call Garcia back, she assumed this is how the team would prefer to communicate with her and she searched for more information as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

While Reid and Morgan visited the new murder location, Reid noticed Morgan talking to himself. Now Morgan always has a lot to share about the case but normally he shared the information with the team member with him. Finally Reid said, "Morgan, I cannot understand what you are saying. Are you talking to me or thinking out loud? Morgan replied, "I need some fresh air" and walked out of the house.

Once outside, Morgan called Garcia. "How may I assist you Agent Morgan" answered Garcia. Morgan said, "You can put my Babygirl on the phone and stop acting so strange." No reply, so Morgan said, "Penelope" "I am here Derek" was the answer. Morgan smiled and said, "Thank goodness, you were scaring me Babygirl." "I found an employee who grew up with victim number one that worked for the dentist I gave you. I am sending it to your phone now." And the phone clicked. Morgan called Hotch to report what Garcia said and the race was on to catch the murderer.

Once the case was solved, everyone headed back to the jet. Morgan went to the back of the jet and immediately sat down to call Garcia. He was going to get to the bottom of this formal phone tone and her hanging up now. His call was answered with "Agent Morgan, the case has been solved. I am going home now." Morgan replied, "Penelope, you hang up your phone and I will be at your front door as soon as this plane lands no matter what time of day it is or who I wake up in your apartment building." There was no answer on the other end but there was also no click so Morgan knew she was still on the line. "Babygirl, talk to me, what is wrong?" Garcia answered, "I thought you all wanted me to be more professional, I thought you wanted me to stop flirting. Why else would you all play such a mean joke on me? I thought we were friends. I (sobs were coming but no words)" Morgan sat on the plane shaking his head. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Penelope, hold the phone, what are you talking about? No one is playing any joke on you. No one wants you to change anything about how you answer the phone. Sweetness, where is all this coming from?" asked Morgan.

Morgan heard Garcia take a deep breath. "Derrick, when Hotch said Why don't you try the fun part and actually get under the sheets together? I thought he was telling me to stop flirting with you. I know you have no interest in me that way and I never meant to make you or anyone else uncomfortable. I was always teasing; I never wanted to make your work environment a sexual harassment event. I am so sorry I did that to you. I promise I will be professional in the future and never lay a hand on you or call you after working hours or for anything except for work related items. I hope we can continue to be friends while at work."

Garcia heard Morgan said, "Penelope, Penelope, my Babygirl, my Sweetness, Hotch was never telling anything like that. Here I will put him on the phone and he can explain it to you." "No, No," yelled Garcia, I cannot handle talking to him right now." "Now it is my turn to talk", said Morgan. "First of all Hotch did not come out and say anything about how work environment. WE, you and me, asked the team – Why do people always think we are a couple? - Hotch was only replying to OUR question. He was not recommending any changes to our phone conversations or our actions. "Oh" was all Garcia could say. Morgan laughed and told Garcia, "I do not want to finish this conversation over the phone. You, my sweet, need to turn off your work babies and take yourself to my house and with your key to my house, you need to let yourself in and make yourself comfortable because we have a LOT to talk about when I get back so make sure you pack a bag because you are staying at my place tonight." And with that Morgan hung up the phone and smiled.

Reid was heading to the restroom on the plane when he passed Morgan getting off the phone. "What is that smile about Morgan?" He asked. "This smile is about me and my Babygirl! Boasted Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reid was heading to the restroom on the plane when he passed Morgan getting off the phone. "What is that smile about Morgan?" He asked. "This smile is about me and my Babygirl! Boasted Morgan. **_

Morgan was out of his seatbelt and ready to leave the plane as soon as the wheels touched down. Everyone stayed out of his way so he could be the first one off the plane. He jumped in one of the SUVs to head back to the office and left everyone else to share the other two vehicles.

Rossi was driving one of the SUVs with Hotch. While Emily drove the other one with JJ and Reid.

Reid was the first to share on the Morgan/Garcia situation. "I passed Morgan on my way to the restroom on the plane. I asked him why he was smiling and he told me his smile was about him and his Babygirl. What do you think that means?" JJ squealed with, "Oh my god, I hope that means the two of them are going to give it a try." A shocked Reid added, "You think they are going to have sex just because Hotch suggested it? He was just suggesting it right? He was not telling them to do it?" Both JJ and Emily said at the same time, "Reid, you are priceless."

Rossi said, "So, Morgan seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere." Grinning, Hotch replied, "Yes. He did. Where do you think he was going?"

There was no sign of Morgan or Garcia when they arrived back at the office. Rossi suggested they all go out and have a drink because one way or another, the office was going to be different on Monday morning.

Garcia had closed down her computer babies and wondered home in a daze. Now she was standing at her closet trying to figure out what to take with her to Morgan's place. He told her she was spending the night. Now she had done this many times but this time was going to be different. Talking to herself, she wondered should I take normal lounge around the house clothes. Should I pack something sexy? This thought sent her back to reality. I do not have anything sexy compared to Morgan. I am going to downplay this because he probably just wants to make sure I understand he is not interested in me that way. Oh my gosh, I feel like Reid. I have no idea what to do in this situation.

Morgan had made record time and arrived at his place in less than 30 minutes from the jet landing. He saw the light was on in his living room so he knew his Babygirl had listened and was waiting for him. Suddenly his throat when dry and panic set in. What if she tells me she only wants to be friends? She mentioned she was only teasing when she flirted with me. With a deep breathe Morgan turned off his truck and headed for his front door.

Watching Morgan turn into the driveway, Garcia felt sick to her stomach. She then took a moment to pray, _'Please God, do not let me lose my friendship with Derek. He means everything to me.'_

As Morgan stepped into his living room and looked at Penelope, she promptly passed out. He reached her just in time to stop her from hitting the floor. Morgan placed her on the sofa and got the first aid kit from the kitchen.

The smelling salts did their job and Penelope opened her eyes. Morgan smiled at her and said, "So can I tell everyone you fell for me?" This took the tension completely out of the room and they both started laughing. After laughing, then drinking a glass of wine, they both set on the sofa.

Morgan started, "I have no idea why you thought anyone was playing a joke on you. I think everyone finds our teasing banner funny in the BAU. I thought a lot about our actions and the time we spend together outside of work, during the down time of this last case and on the jet. We are so comfortable together or at least I feel we are. I do not even have to think when I am with you. I just do what comes naturally."

"I am comfortable with you too, Derek. I can just be myself. I know you have no interest in dating or being with me so I am relaxed." Derek interrupted, as she said no interest. "I never said I was not interested in you or did not want to date you. Why do you think I do not want you?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and replied, "Really Derek, look in the mirror and then look at me. I have seen your ladies of the night. Penelope Garcia they are not."

Derek said, "You are right, my so called ladies of the night are not my Babygirl. You are my one and only Babygirl and I think we should see if this couple thing we have translates into a physical relationship. I have told you many things I would like to do to you over the years, while you were busy thinking I was just teasing."

Smiling Penelope said, "Derek, I love you, but the idea of going to bed with you makes me feel ill. Not because I do not want you, but because it just seems too strange at this point in our friendship."

"Are you saying, you are interested in me but not comfortable with physical connection yet?" asked Derek.

"Yes. And Derek I do want you. My dreams of you shock even me." Said Penelope.

"So our actions are like a couple and our dreams are in line with each other. How about we just do what we normally do but as a couple not as friends and see what happens." Suggested Derek.

"I like that plan. But right now I am tired and want to go to bed. You know couples sleep in the same bed." Answered Penelope.

Derek replied, "So they do Babygirl, so they do." As he lead Penelope to his bedroom.


End file.
